kenganversefandomcom-20200214-history
Urita Sukizo
Urita Sukizo (瓜田 数奇造, Urita Sukizō; "Sukizo Urita") is the CEO of Penasonic and a member of the Kengan Association. Appearance Urita is a handsome CEO with a sharp face, discerning eyes and black hair set in a middle-parting that flows off to each side. He wears rectangular semi-rimmed glasses and is almost always seen wearing a sharp black suit. Personality He is a discerning and shrewd individual who possesses superior powers of analysis.Chapter 57 He was sharp enough to inherit the CEO position (from his father) while still in his twenties. History Urita is the latest in a long line of business owners of the Urita family, all who have been served by the members of the Inaba Clan. He was best friends with Inaba Ryo ever since they were in preschool, a friendship that continued throughout their lives and went beyond the usual master-servant relationship of their clans.Extra: Friends Urita's father was a member of the Society of a Hundred. While he was in high school, Urita's father, under orders from Hayami Katsumasa, ordered Inaba's father to assassinate Nishihonji Akira's father, the then-CEO of Nishihonji Security Services. Vowing not to carry their fathers' grudge into their generation, Urita left the Society of a Hundred after he was appointed as CEO five years later. Having been CEO of Penasonic for at least the past six years, the company maintained an undefeated record since then due to Urita's analytical prowess and his tactic of using fighters that best match their opponent. Plot ''Kengan Ashura Having been summoned to Chairman Katahara's quarters, Urita and the other competing Kengan Association members picked their places in the Kengan Annihilation Tournament bracket. On the day of the tournament, Urita noted Yamashita Kazuo's seeming confidence in his victory while the Mokichi Robinson-Kure Raian fight was raging on. When it was time for Penasonic's fight against Yamashita Trading Co., Urita saw Inaba Ryo off and told him he needed to win. While their fighters were getting ready to battle, Urita sought out Yamashita and made a heavy personal bet with a lot on the line. He then observed in shock as Tokita Ohma attained victory over Inaba. After the fight, Urita congratulated Yamashita and readied to hand over the winnings, but Ohma interrupted him and told him that both he and Yamashita didn't care about the petty squabbles of CEO, to which Yamashita agreed with, leaving Urita in admiration of Yamashita's character. While with a bandaged up Inaba, Urita asked him if Meguro Masaki and Muteba Gizenga were assassins like him after Inaba called them killers. Inaba then defiantly replied that assassins only killed with a reason (as it was a business) while those two were purely serial killers. On the day of the second round, Nishihonji requested help from Urita and Inaba to help suppress Hiyama Shunka's hired guards so Nishihonji could dismantle Hiyama's plans during the Imai Cosmo-Akoya Seishu fight. Urita and Inaba then watch as Cosmo struggled to victory. At the end of the second round, Urita was huddled with the other competing Kengan Association members in one of Metsudo's rooms during Hayami Katsumasa's his attempted coup d'etat. After the coup had been suppressed, Urita was seen in the nighttime party alongside Inaba and Inaba's grandfather. On the final day of the tournament, Urita was seen being called over to sit with Inaba during the final match between Tokita Ohma and Kuroki Gensai. Kengan Omega'' Being called into an emergency Kengan Association board meeting, he and other Association members discussed the upcoming competition between the Kengan Association and Purgatory as well as the recent murder of an individual impersonating Yuzaki Mumon. Notes & Trivia *Humorously, Urita's hobby is fixing his glasses. **Funnily enough, due to the fact Urita has worn glasses his entire life, there is an underlying joke that Urita is more glasses than man, with his entire being revolving around his glasses (and whether he is wearing them or not).4-koma: Glasses Guy4-koma: May 14th4-koma: Betrayal4-koma: Winter 2016 *He is apparently very good at party tricks (which always involve him stripping nude for some reason.).4-koma: How Everyone Spent New Years4-koma: Next *Urita is surprisingly apt at hosting infomercials.4-koma: Rising Name Value *He is allergic to pollen.4-koma: No Choice References Navigation Category:Ashura Characters Category:Omega Characters Category:Male Category:Kengan Association Member